Eventually
by BlessedMay
Summary: What do you do when your entire life is flipped upside down? When the people you love the most don't love you the way you want? Minor slash, rating for safety.
1. The Begining

Remus Lupin struggled to remain calm. His favorite tye was now ruined. And it was all his Charm's partner's fault. She had enough shame to look guilty for spilling ink on it, but she shrugged it off. She used a quick scourgify to clean the table but when she attempted to do the same to his tye, he waved her hand away.

"It won't work, it's that new everlasting ink from Flourish and Blotts." He took deep breaths to calm himself but he couldn't help but remain angry at her.

"I'll buy you a new one." Remus was surprised to hear her heavily accented voice. Liberty Van Ruse hardly ever spoke. He had known her since first year, but they had never been close. As far as anyone could tell, she was only semi-close with one person, Severus Snape. She brushed a lock of her dark red, almost black, hair behind her shoulder and turned her white eyes to her school book. Yes, white eyes.

Liberty was a Pholinx. An ancient breed of magical beings gifted with the powers of a phoenix. These powers included tears that healed all physical wounds, wisdom beyond their years, and re-birth. She had already lived many lives, but no one knew how many. White eyes were a trait in her family, a trait that was intensely desired. She also had a twin sister, who had died in their sixth year from old age. Liberty was sixteen, her sister when she died two years ago? One hundred and eleven. Liberty had died multiple times from accidents and suicide, while her sister had lived a long, full life with her husband of eighty-six years.

So why wasn't she reborn? That's the catch. Once you find your true love and are bonded to them emotionally and physically, if you die, you don't come back. Most Pholinx found the love of their lives within their first or second lifetimes. Liberty was still looking. After her sister died, Liberty didn't want to speak to anyone. Despite her and her sister's numerous fights, they were closely bonded because they were twins.

Deciding that being angry wasn't going to get him anywhere, Remus ignored her and waited until the end of the lesson to rush back to his dorm and change his tye. When he rushed to his next class, he made it in just before class started. He sat at the nearest table, which just happened to be next to the same person from Charms. Liberty.

Potions class started without any excitement, Slughorn wasn't the greatest of teachers but Remus was relatively good at potions so he didn't have any struggles. Liberty on the other hand, was horrid at potions. She was about to put in the wrong amount of bat ears when the werewolf stopped her, his hand grasping her wrist quickly.

"Wrong amount, we only need two." He whispered to her. She nodded and removed two from the handful and put them into their potion. Thankfully, the potion turned the proper shade of green. Remus sighed from relief and relaxed in his chair. That is until Lucius Malfoy came strutting by and 'accidently' knocked his potion over. It spilled over their table and all over their clothes. Liberty gasped from surprise and hurled herself out of her chair, quickly grabbing Remus and pulling him along too.

"Be careful Mr. Malfoy!" Slughorn shouted. Remus stood in shock as their perfectly brewed potion burned through the wood table. He realized then that it was burning through his and Liberty's clothes as well. His robe was swiftly being dissolved while Liberty shouted when some of the potion got slung onto her arm. "To the Hospital Wing you two!" Slughorn ushered them out the door and they began the long trek.

Remus removed his robe to keep it from getting on his other clothes, but to his horror some of the potion had landed on there as well. They hurried their run until they finally burst into the room. Liberty was immediately placed on a bed and numerous potions and healing spells were put to use on her, while Remus on the other was just pushed behind a curtain and shed his robes to avoid getting the potion on his skin. Unfortunately, he could not avoid it. The potion caused the soft skin of his stomach to sizzle and he gasped in shock. The healer quickly shoved him onto a bed and he soon became overcome with the same treatment as Liberty.

Another potion was shoved down his throat and suddenly, he was plunged into a world of black.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Two weeks later, Remus was fully healed and completely ready to go out with the other Marauders to Hogsmeade on the weekend. He, Sirius, James, and Peter were on their way to the Three Broomsticks when Liberty approached the group. She grabbed Remus' arm and started dragging him towards an expensive clothing store when he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his grey eyes shining curiously. She gave a small smile before answering.

"I promised you a tye." With that said she continued to drag him along, the others following behind. Once inside she shoved him towards a row of tyes that looked more expensive than anything he owned. Remus was flabbergasted.

"These are way too expensive to replace with my old one." He argued, trying to back out of the store. He was once again grabbed and shoved back towards the rack. Sirius laughed at him and started inspecting the tyes.

"Moony, if she's offering, why argue?" More laughs followed this and Remus felt overwhelmed.

"Do not be shy, pick one." He was once again astounded by her heavy accent and briefly wondered where she was from. To satisfy her, he picked the most plain, black tye he could find and told her he'd decided. She nodded her head and took it to the counter, where she paid for it quickly and returned it to him.

"Thank you." He told her, smiling kindly. She shrugged and walked off, leaving him just as baffled as before.

"What was that all about?" Asked James, as they walked out of the store. Remus had his jaw hanging slightly and Sirius tapped the bottom to make him close his mouth.

"Two weeks ago in Charms class she spilled some everlasting ink from Flourish and Blotts on me and promised me a new one."

"Oh." There was silence after that before Remus began to laugh. Soon, it caught on and all of them were laughing at their strange predicament. The rest of the day was spent drinking butterbeers, playing harmless pranks and laughing at James as he unsuccessfully tried to woo Lily Evans.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It wasn't until three days after the event that Remus and Liberty started talking to eachother more often. They found that they had many similar interests, but drastically different lives. While Remus hadn't had the best, or the most wonderful life, Liberty had been raised in the richest of societies and had always been spoiled. She had everything a person could ever want, except for love.

Over a period a two months, they became close friends, though she continued to remain immensely close to Snape. This didn't bug Remus as much as it annoyed the other Marauders. They were constantly arguing over the fact that she was in Slytherin and hung around with 'Snivellus.' The werewolf didn't care about that though, she was a good person when she wasn't purposefully getting others into trouble. One day, he asked her why she did those things.

"Power." She answered, white eyes watching others pass with boredom. "I can do anything I want to them and I hardly ever get in trouble." She shrugged. Remus had another question.

"Where are you from?" He had always been curious about her accent. It was heavy, thick, and very unusual.

"Transylvania." Liberty answered nonchallantly. Remus was gobsmacked.

"Then why are you taking school here?" She turned her white eyes to him and smirked.

"I had a sneaking suspicion that if I traveled I could perhaps find my true love. I have looked all over my home country, and I have become frustrated. I long to find him and finally settle down, perhaps die for the last time." She looked so hopeless, so exhausted, and ten times her current age. He attempted to cheer things up.

"I think that's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say." He earned a small smile. Silence reigned. "How long have you been looking?" She answered slowly.

"Much longer than any other Pholinx." She sighed.

"Maybe you will find him soon." He suggested. Silence returned.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Two months later, Remus and Sirius were dating and Liberty found out rather abrubtly. She entered into the Gryffindor common room and headed up to the boys dorm to find Remus. What she found instead was the two boys in bed with eachother, naked.

She immediately backed out of the room and went back to the common room to wait on them. When they came back downstairs, she was wiping tears from her eyes and struggling to look calm.

"Liberty?" Remus said her name softly, unsure of how to approach her. The girl gave him a harsh glance before calming down.

"Yes?" Her voice was quiet and her accent much thicker than normal. The werewolf sat across from her.

"Are you alright?" His voice was hushed still. She frowned.

"I will be eventually." She answered, pulling her hair out of her face. Remus' brows furrowed together.

"Did you come to tell me something?" She nodded her affirmative and he encouraged her.

"It does not matter anymore." She said as she stood up, "I was going to inquire over your relationship status but now I know." She headed towards the door.

"What's wrong Liberty?" He asked before she exited completely. She answered right before she exited.

"I came to tell you that I'm in love with you Remus Lupin, but it does not matter anymore." And then she was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

She effectively avoided Remus and the other Marauders for the remainder of the year. It wasn't until graduation that they spoke again, this time in farewell. Liberty walked up to them after the ceremony, her beautiful hair pulled back in a tight braid, and expensive robes adorning her body.

"Remus, Sirius, James, Peter." She greeted them with a indifference. "I've come to say goodbye." Remus was hurt.

"Goodbye? For how long?" He couldn't help but feel pain at the thought of her leaving. She shrugged.

"As long as it takes for my heart to heal most likely. I'll be traveling abroad, I'll probably end up back in Transylvania." When she admitted this Remus' eyes widened.

"Listen, Liberty.." She cut him off.

"No Remus, it is not your fault, but nothing you say will heal this pain. Only time can." With that she kissed his cheek and gave hugs to the other men. She then turned and headed towards Snape, where she embraced him and told him goodbye as well. Somehow they knew that was the last time they would see her for a long while. At sometime during the conversation James had slipped off. He now returned with Lily at his side and a broad grin on his face.

"Lily said yes to my proposal guys, we'll be getting married!" He nearly shouted from excitement. Lily smiling softly and hugging her future husband.

Remus congratulated them both before returning to his thoughts. Dread filled his heart at the thought of Liberty leaving for so long, but he became confused by this feeling. He was happy with Sirius, they were completely in love and he couldn't imagine being with anyone else, but he was going to miss Liberty. As she walked out of the room, he realized with a sigh that she would be gone for a very long time.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He didn't see her until a year later during a Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade happened. She was fighting foolishly, getting into the thick of it. Remus and Sirius were seperated and he could only watch and pray his lover took care of himself. Liberty was watching over him though, cursing and hexing the attackers left and right.

However, when a Death Eater sent the killing curse towards Sirius, Remus truly wondered who was going to save his lover now. He was shocked when Liberty jumped right in the way and took the curse. Sirius recovered from the attack and sent a hex towards the attacker. It wasn't until they had defeated the death eaters that Remus got the chance to rush over to his dead friend.

He collapsed at her side and began to cry. He pulled her head into his lap and pushed her hair out of her face. He wondered how he could possibly love both her and Sirius so much. Remus kissed her cold forehead and watched in pain as she slowly faded into nothingness. Her mortal body was gone.

He wondered if it was for forever now.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(A/N) This took all of forty-five minutes to write. Why did I write it? Because it is my brain child... this is only the begining though. There will be more... much more. But until a later date, this will remain a one-shot. I have other stories to finish first. In the meantime, let this satisfy your hunger for more.

Pholinx have all the powers of a Phoenix. Including re-birth.

Always writing, always reading, always moving -Sabeybaby


	2. 16 Years

It was a sunny day at Hogwarts. The sky was blue, clouds giving the perfect shading, and all the surrounding the castle and Hogwarts seemed to be getting along strangely well. Even the nastiest of them all was in a pleasant mood. However, when the clouds darkened ominously and lightning flashed across the sky, people and teachers alike dashed inside for shelter from the coming storm. They all had just made it inside shelter when the sky cleared up once more and a lone croon of a phoenix echoed through the castle. Once more the outdoors was filled with people, and the mood restored, causing people to carry on with their trips to Hogsmeade. Except for one snarky Potions Professor.

Severus Snape stalked through the corridors, his destination not far away. He swiftly stepped into his room and with a last flourish of robes, his door was closed. The candles in the room immediately lit with a wave of his hand. He opened the door through his study into his bedroom and was quite surprised to find a rather naked witch laying on his bed. Her dark reddish black hair shown in the dimmed light that his candles provided, and in an instant he recognized her. Only one woman he had ever known had hair as gorgeous as hers and he was in awe of her beauty.

"Emmeline?" He whispered her name softly, his dark brown eyes glistened with long with held tears. The woman stirred on his bed and slowly woke, her beautiful green eyes opening with a dramatic fluttering.

"Severus?" She mumbled groggily. She sat up without a care to her nudity and stared at him in confusion. She finally spoke. "What in the world am I doing here?" She wasn't the only one wondering the answer to that one.

"You tell me." He said with more force, overcoming his shock at finding her in his bedroom.

"Well, one moment I can remember being in battle, hearing the killing curse and seeing this bright green light, the next thing I know I'm waking up and there you are." She answered, her green eyes narrowed as she looked at him closer. "Exactly how long have I been.. gone?" She worded her question carefully, not sure what she was asking.

"Emmeline, you've been dead for 16 years." His answer was more than surprising, and she slumped back against the pillows on his bed. To stall questions he went to his wardrobe and pulled out an old bathrobe. He tossed the black silk to her and her eyes went wide.

"My bathrobe!" Her emerald eyes lifted to his and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"After your death they had to give your items to someone. Your parents didn't want any reminders of you due you never finding a mate. I couldn't very well let your things go to waste." She smiled softly and stood up so she could wrap the beautiful piece of cloth around her body. She happened to glance over at his mirror and she gasped in shock.

"My eyes!" She stated loudly, "They're no longer white!" Her lip trembled at the loss of her beloved white eyes.

"Green is more your style anyways Emmeline, I would not worry." The normally snarky man said, walking over and standing beside her. She turned to him and smiled softly, tears filling her eyes.

"You've always been so sweet to be Severus, if only the world could see you as I do." She wrapped her thin arms around him and hugged him tightly. She buried her head in his neck and breathed deeply of his familiar scent. He could only return the favor and treasure the feel of her against him.

"We must tell Dumbledore you've returned." The dark haired man said, as he slowly pulled from her embrace.

"There is no need Severus, I am quite informed." They both turned to find Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway, a smile upon his face.

"Liberty, you have been missed." He informed her, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The woman ran over to her former headmaster and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Albus, how is it that I've returned so late in life?" She asked, her accent becoming thicker with emotion.

"It has been known to happen for Pholinx to be re-birthed at a late time in life. They're not always re-birthed directly after death." She nodded in understanding. Then frowned when she realized something.

"I don't appear to have aged a day since I died, I feel so young compared to Severus now." A grin split the face of the Headmaster as he realized her silly worries.

"I do not think that should be such a worry, youth is always an atribute, carry it well." He winked at her before turning to Severus. "I do believe that you can supply her with some of her old clothes Severus?" A nod came from the Potions Master in response. He turned to Liberty Emmeline know. "When you have finished dressing and other tasks you feel you must carry through, please join the other Professors and I at the Head Table for lunch." With that said, the older man exited Severus' private quarters.

Emmeline turned to Severus and inquired if he had any clothing available for her. In response he walked over to a trunk in the bottom of his wardrobe and opened it up. Inside held the neatly folded clothing that had remained after her death. She quickly pulled out an outfit and cast a spell on it to clean the dust and musty smell from it. She discarded her robe without a thought and dressed swiftly, completely oblivious to the lustful looks she was getting from Severus. She finished dressing and turned to her best friend.

"I think I have some questions I would like answered Severus." He nodded his head in answer. He was not looking forward to the conversation, but it must be done.

"I think a walk is in order." With that said, he led her through his quarters, headed towards the outdoors where they could have a long chat about what had occured since she had been gone.


	3. Always So Good

"What happened at that battle Severus?" Liberty asked her first question, a far away look in her eyes. The Potions Master frowned in rememberance.

"Other than you dying, we lost no one else and the Death Eaters were forced to retreat due to being out numbered." The dark haired woman sighed in relief to hear that no one else had met their fate.

"What happened to my friends?" The pity that was etched onto Severus' face nearly answered the question for her. "Merlin no, what happend Severus?" She dreaded the answer.

"Potter and Evans married, had a baby boy..." He trailed off and Liberty looked deep into his eyes.

"What happened Severus?" She nearly demanded. He frowned.

"Due to the rising of the Dark Lord, they went into hiding. Their secret keeper however, turned them in to the Dark Lord. When their child was only a year old he found out about their hiding place and killed them both in order to get to the child. Due to protection that Evans gave to the baby, the killing curse was rebounded upon the Dark Lord and he fell from power, but it left a scar upon the child." He paused and took a deep breath, while allowing Liberty to digest the information that two of her friends had perished.

"Continue." Her voice was thick with emotion, tears gathered in her eyes as she took a seat under a tree with him.

"Not too long afterwards Black was charged with the murder of Pettigrew and a multitude of other muggles. He spent twelves years in Azkaban for his crime before recently escaping. Nobody has any idea where he is currently, but it's clear he's on the loose." When he finished Liberty found herself crying. She slumped into Severus' arms and let the tears fall.

"Wh.. what of Remus?" She was hesitant to ask, her voice mixed with pain.

"All I know is that he graduated, spent one year here at Hogwarts teaching as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was found out to be a werewolf and as far as I know, he is jobless." Liberty sighed in relief once more knowing that at least one of her friends was well. She snuggled into Severus and continued to cry.

"And you Severus?" He almost smiled from her curiousity.

"I graduated, gained my Potions Mastery and have been teaching at Hogwarts ever since." His simple answer made her raise an eyebrow.

"Anyone special in your life?" Her question threw him for a loop and for a moment he sputtered in disbelief. He quickly gained his calm once again and gave her his most infamous glare. She laughed and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. He couldn't help but answer after that.

"Just you." He whispered in her ear, "Always you." She smiled sadly and hugged him tightly.

"Always so good to me Severus." They sat there for the rest of the day until the lunch bells rang.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus and Liberty walked into the Great Hall hand in hand, he proudly flaunting his best friend while still giving off the vibe of the snarky Potions Master he's always been. Liberty on the other hand became withdrawn the moment they stepped inside, transforming on the inside back to the girl she had been while in school. Totally loud, sarcastic and witty with Severus, and withdrawn, quiet, and mysterious with everyone else. They approached the Head Table and she sat next to Severus. They were bombarded with questions and most all were ignored due to Liberty being incredibly shy and Severus anti-social.

The Great was almost completely empty with the exception of two students. This year's Head boy and girl: Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger. Both of them were staring blankly at the new woman sitting beside Professor Snape wondering exactly who she was, and why she was there. The two students turned to look at eachother for a moment before continuing with their meals. Answers to their questions would come with time, they were sure of it.


	4. Looking Forward

After lunch Liberty and Severus spent time together before they met up with Dumbledore in his office to arrange what exactly they would do with the Pholinx woman for her time at the school. It was decided after much deliberation that she was to assist the current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher with his classes. She would also assist Severus and Professor Binns with their lessons if they needed her help. She had always been quite adept with DADA, potions, and had an immense memory of the history of magic.

Her quarters from then on would be the formerly unoccupied rooms directly next to Severus'. The days before the students were due to arrive went by in a flurry of activity and questions. Over the time Liberty spent as much time as possible with her best friend before they both were inevitably drawn into the business of the school year. Finally, the day had come when the students were to arrive. Anticipation and worry were flowing through her veins with every pound of her heart and she could only relax more into Severus for strength.

Dinner arrived and all the teachers were seated at the Head Table with the exception of Deputy Headmistress McGonagall who was currently attending to the first years. With a heavy push, the Great Hall's doors were opened and the first years joined the crowd of class mates and teachers. The sorting went quickly and all the children were seated. Dumbledore stood up from his chair and began to speak. His normal speech was given of course, before he announced the newest teachers. Liberty was surprised to hear that Remus Lupin, her beloved friend, was to be the DADA teacher. She was then pulled from her musings.

"We also have another addition to the staff this year, please welcome the return of one of the greatest witchs of all time: Miss Liberty Emmeline Ignatius Van Ruse." A collective gasp went through the room. Liberty had no idea why everyone was so surprised to see her but she supposed it was because she had been dead for so long. "This year she will be not only a substiute, but she will also assist in lessons with your teachers. She has also been given full permission to remove and give house points." This last statement was directed to certain people in the crowd, but Liberty wasn't paying that much attention.

After that Dumbledore dismissed everyone to the feast and Liberty immediately relaxed slightly into her chair and munched slowly on her meal. It was some time before she and Severus excused themselves to their respective rooms. With one last hug they departed eachother and drifted off to sleep in their rooms.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning Liberty was met with the sight of a very wet, very perturbed Professor Snape. She smiled when she realized the cause of his distress. Carefully removing the Peregrine Falcon from his shoulder she set it on her own shoulder.

"What a lovely bird, thank you for finding him for me Severus." With one smile his frown was gone and a somewhat pleased expression spread across his face. "I do believe I'll call him Valore." A quick conversation later and then Severus had returned to his rooms to finish the shower that was so rudely interrupted.

For once, Severus didn't actually dread his day. In fact, he was looking forward to it.


End file.
